miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czarny Miecz/Transkrypt
'-Pokój Marinette-' Nadja Chamack: Biedronka i Czarny Kot po raz kolejny uratowali Paryż. Marinette: Po raz kolejny Marinette ma nadzieję, że wreszcie skończy magiczną szkatułkę. Tikki: A po co ci ta magiczna szkatułka? Marinette: Do chowania pamiętnika z moimi sekretami. Tikki: Jak to sekretami? Mam nadzieję, że nie zapisujesz w pamiętniku tajemnic. Marinette: Eee… Owszem. A to źle? Tikki: Po pierwsze, co jeśli ktoś się dowie, że jesteś Biedronką? I po drugie, co jeśli ktoś się dowie, że jesteś Biedronką?! Marinette: To niemożliwe. Sama wypróbuj. Tikki: Ech… Ej! Marinette: I… wszystko działa! Nadja: Wczoraj pan Bourgeois został wybrany… Marinette: Hy! Tikki: Ej! Nadja: … po raz czwarty z rzędu na burmistrza Paryża. Oto burmistrz ze swoją córką. Marinette: Ech. Patrz na Chloé, puszy się jakby to ona była burmistrzem. O, zapomniałam. Jutro wybory do samorządu klasowego. Tikki: I czemu się denerwujesz? Marinette: Chloé startuje do samorządu. Ta dziewczyna ma po prostu w nosie dobro uczniów i dba wyłącznie o samą siebie. Tikki: No to może ty się zgłosisz? Marinette: W sumie powinnam, ale… czy nie mam już za dużo na głowie z odrabianiem lekcji i zadaniami Biedronki? Tikki: Tak, ale… jeśli naprawdę w coś wierzysz, musisz podjąć wyzwanie. Lepiej próbować i nawalić, niż wcale nie spróbować. Marinette: Może tak. Tikki: Musisz wreszcie uwierzyć w siebie, dziewczyno. Nadja: Armand D’Argencourt, główny rywal Bourgeois, instruktor szermierki w liceum Françoise Duponta… Armand: Ych! Precz! Nadja: …został doszczętnie pokonany. Co ciekawe D’Argencourt zdobył najmniejszą liczbę głosów w historii Paryża. Marinette: Hy! Zaraz się spóźnię do szkoły! Znowu. Nadja: Nie chciał mi skomentować tego bardzo słabego wyniku. Marinette: Widzisz? I właśnie o tym mówiłam. '-Szkoła, klasa pani Bustier-' Caline: Chloé kandyduje na przewodniczącą klasy, a Sabrina na jej zastępczynię. Czy są jacyś inni kandydaci? Kim: Hym. Chloé i Sabrina: Hmm… Caline: Tak, Kim? Kim: Eee… Nie, nic. Marinette: Ja… przepraszam. Bo ja… No, bo… Autobus… Ekhe, ekhe. Ekhe. Mam kaszel. Alya: Chloé znowu się zgłosiła. Jest przewodniczącą klasy chyba od przedszkola. Marinette: Hy. A dlaczego ty nie kandydujesz, co? Nadawałabyś się do tej roli. Alya: Nie ma szans. Blog to robota na cały etat. Caline: W porządku. Macie czas do końca przerwy obiadowej na ewentualne zgłoszenia. '-Na przerwie-' Ktoś z tłumu: Jestem przekonana, że ty powinnaś wygrać te wybory. Marinette: Hym. I co Chloé powiedziała ci tym razem? Chce umówić się z tobą na randkę? Kim: Nie, zagroziła, że rozpowie, że się boję pająków. Rose: Powiedziała, że jeśli się zgłoszę, to wywalą mnie z klubu scrapbookingowego. A wiecie jak ja kocham te wszystkie nalepki i przyklejanie obrazków, i w ogóle. Alix: Mam totalnie w nosie cały ten samorząd. A co jest z tobą? Marinette: Wiesz, ja… jestem… taka zarobiona. Alya: Niby czym? Wysypianiem się? Marinette: Co? Nie. Ja… Yym… No w sumie się chyba zgłoszę, skoro nikt inny się nie zdecyduje. '-W klasie-' Caline: A zatem czy są jacyś ochotnicy, by zmierzyć się z Chloé i Sabriną? Marinette: Yhm… Kim: M-m. Rose: Yh! Caline: Skoro Chloé i Sabrina to jedyne kandydatki, to głosowanie nie ma sensu. A więc, moje drogie… Sabrina i Chloé: Ach… Marinette: Zgłaszam się! Caline: Doskonale! Przygotuj swoją kampanię wyborczą i przemówienie na jutro rano. Potem głosowanie. '-Na przerwie-' Alya: Masz już swoje hasło wyborcze? Jak chcesz się zaprezentować? Marinette: Zaprezentować? Ee… ja… e, ja nie mam pojęcia. Wciąż nie wierzę, że podniosłam rękę. Rose: To było… Marinette: Hy! Rose: … piękne, Marinette. Mówiłaś tak szczerze. Naprawdę się wzruszyłam! Marinette: Hy… O… No… Dzięki. Rose: Jak wygrasz, załatwisz nam wygodniejsze krzesła? Są takie twarde, że w ogóle nie mogę się skoncentrować. Może różowe? Nino: Byłoby spoko, gdybyśmy mogli słuchać muzy w bibliotece. Juleka: Eee… No, wiesz… No… Wiesz… Sama wiesz. Marinette: Eem… Hehehe… Jasne, Juleka. Alya: Hy! Adrien! Zagłosujesz na Marinette, prawda? Adrien: Pewnie. Jeśli da dobrą przemowę. Marinette: Zacznijmy szykować kampanię. Chloé: Obserwowałam, jak tata wygrywał kolejne wybory i zamierzam iść w jego ślady. Ja po prostu wiem, jak się wygrywa. Sabrina: Prowadząc świetną kampanię? Chloé: Ha! Naiwniaczka. W polityce wygrywa się wyłącznie rujnując reputację swojego oponenta. '- Pokój Marinette-' Marinette: Miękkie krzesła, muzyka w bibliotece, cokolwiek powiedziała Juleka… Zapisuję wszystkie postulaty. Teraz muszę to wszystko uwzględnić w przemówieniu. Tikki: Jestem z ciebie dumna. Wygrasz na 100% i będziesz świetną przewodniczącą. Marinette: Wszyscy liczą na to, że pokonam Chloé. Nawet Adrien. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Hy! Alya: Marinette, walka rozpoczęta. Marinette: Co? O czym ty mówisz? Alya: Chloé, w ramach kampanii, zaprosiła całą klasę na imprezę w ratuszu i, uwaga, jest tu Jagged Stone. Marinette: Poważnie?! Jagged Stone?! Przecież to mój idol! Uwielbiam go! No to chyba tak jak wszyscy. Alya: Kobieto, ona chce kupić głosy jego autografami. Marinette: W takim razie muszę wkroczyć do akcji. Zaraz tam będę. '-Przed piekarnią Tom&Sabine-' Sabrina: Wchodzę do środka. Sabine: Dzień dobry. Sabrina: Dzień dobry. Pożyczyłam Marinette książkę do matematyki, ale potrzebuję jej z powrotem. Sabine: Marinette wyszła z domu, a ja… mam tu klientów, więc bądź tak miła i idź sama po książkę do jej pokoju. Sabrina: Z przyjemnością. Dziękuję. '-W szkole, na sali gimnastycznej-' Adrien: Jejku, proszę pana, nigdy pan nie walczył tak ostro. Niesamowity atak. Armand: Nic dziwnego. Ten szczególny manewr wymyślił dawno temu mój przodek, Czarny Miecz. Adrien: Czarny Miecz? Armand: W zamierzchłych czasach Czarny Miecz podbił Paryż i władał nim żelazną ręką. Póki nie został obalony przez zamożnego Francuza, który kupił lojalność ludu za brudne złoto. I pomyśleć, że flaga mojego przodka powiewała nad Paryżem. Nadja: I dlatego startuje pan w wyborach, panie D’Argencourt? Żeby pomścić imię swojego przodka? Armand: Mieczu, tnij. Kim pani w ogóle jest? Nadja: Nadja Chamack. I „Macie rację, to informacje”. Armand: Ach… Nadja: Czy zechciałby pan może skomentować dla nas swoją sromotną porażkę? Fred Haprèle: Halo! Proszę pani! Kto pani tutaj wpuścił? Nadja: Musimy szybko wracać do studia. Fred: Wracajcie! Armand: Koniec treningu na dzisiaj. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Doszczętnie pokonany w wyborach na burmistrza będzie świetnym kandydatem do prowadzenia mojej kampanii. Leć do niego, moja mała Akumo, i zawładnij duszą tego przegranego wojownika. '-Przed szkołą-' Nadja: Przepraszam pana bardzo, jest znane takie powiedzenie: „Tkwisz w średniowieczu jak bardzo stały, zardzewiały topór bojowy”. Skomentuję pan to? Armand: Ty jadowita żmijo. Jak śmiesz zadawać mi takie złośliwe pytania? Odejdź jędzo i nie pokazuj się więcej. Och! Władca Ciem: Czarny Mieczu, w zamian za moce, które ci właśnie daję, przyniesiesz mi Miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Czarny Miecz: Jeżeli wkrótce flaga zdobiona herbem moich przodków ponownie zawiśnie na dachu ratusza w naszym mieście, wówczas mogę spełnić wszelkie twe żądania. Nadja: Może parę słów… yy… na temat pańskiej transformacji w… Aa! Czarny Miecz: We władcę Paryża! Czarny Miecz! Pasuję was na moich rycerzy. Wkrótce moja armia stanie się bardzo liczna i niepokonana. Przeprowadzimy szturm na ratusz i wyprowadzimy stamtąd uzurpatora Bourgeois. Plagg: Jej. Ma fioła na punkcie średniowiecza. Adrien: Pora na transformację! Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! '-Ulice Paryża-' Czarny Miecz: Świetnie. Przyda nam się w szeregach taka bestyjka. Tłum: Mieczu, tnij! Mieczu, tnij! Mieczu, tnij! Mieczu, tnij! Mieczu, tnij! Mieczu, tnij! Mieczu, tnij! Czarny Miecz: Ruszamy do walki, rycerze! Tłum: Mieczu, tnij! Czarny Kot: Ach! Oni mają prawo wyboru i wybrali Bourgeois, nie ciebie. Czarny Miecz: Ci ludzie nic dla mnie nie znaczą. Przegrał D”Argencourt, ale nie Czarny Miecz. En garde! '-Pokój Marinette-' Sabrina: Chloé? Udało się. No to czego mam szukać? Chloé: Czegokolwiek. Byle tylko kompromitującego. Sabrina: Hm… Chwila. Mam identyczny kapelusz. A może… kłębek wełny? Albo śrubokręt? Aaa! Chloé: Pokręciło cię, czy co? Jakieś obrzydliwe zdjęcia lub obciachowe ubranie. Przekop ten pokój. Sabrina: Ooo… A co powiesz na jej pamiętnik? Chloé: Brawo. Czyli jednak umiesz się do czegoś przydać. Sabrina: Aaa! Yyy… Chloé: Sabrina? Sabrina?! '-Ratusz-' André Bourgeois: Miło mi was powitać na oficjalnej imprezie sztabu wyborczego Chloé. Szczególne podziękowania dla naszej światowej gwiazdy Jaggeda Stone’a. za poparcie. Chloé: Wszyscy, którzy na mnie zagłosują, dostaną bilety na następny koncert Jagged’. Alya: Aaa! Marinette: Ha! I co? Masz autograf? Alya: Cii. Mam. Dla ciebie też wzięłam. Jakoś… nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Marinette: Nie. Nie dam się skusić. Ale może wybaczę ci jeśli na mnie zagłosujesz. Alya: Mhm. '-Na Pont des Arts-' Czarny Miecz: Ta… Czarny Kot: No co ty? Takie oklepane zagrywki? Czarny Miecz: Brać go! Nie mamy chwili do stracenia. Mury ratusza czekają. Czarny Kot: Mury ratusza? Idźcie przodem, dogonię was. '-Ratusz-' Chloé: Co tak długo, sieroto? Mam nadzieję, że masz pamiętnik. Sabrina: Mam go. Yy… W pewnym sensie. Ech… Chloé: O?! O?! Co… to ma być? Sabrina: Jak dotknęłam pamiętnika, to głupie pudełko zakleszczyło mi się na ręce. Chloé: I ja mam w coś takiego uwierzyć? Ooo… Co to za bzdura? Marinette: Nie widzicie, że daliście się przekupić? Bilety na koncert są ekstra, ale nie rozwiążą klasowych problemów. Nathaniel: jaki masz program wyborczy, Marinette? Marinette: Ja… ee… Tak… ee… Myślę, że poduszki to o wiele lepszy pomysł niż nowe krzesła. Twoja mogłaby być różowa. Rose: Ach! Marinette: I… jestem za słuchaniem muzyki w bibliotece. Nino: Och. Marinette: Na słuchawkach, oczywiście. Chloé: Niesamowite, przemawiasz jak prawdziwa przewodnicząca klasy. Tylko szkoda, że nie masz szansy na wygraną. Załapałaś? Marinette: Yhm. O, mój pamiętnik! Skąd wzięłaś mój… Chloé: Jeśli nie wycofasz się z wyborów, to cały świat pozna twoje sekrety. Marinette: Nie… eee… To znaczy… Jakie sekrety? Chloé: Ha! Niedługo to odkryję, jak tylko znajdę jakąś dobrą, ostrą piłę. '-Przed ratuszem-' Rycerz: Uwaga, uwaga! Czarny Miecz ma dla was orędzie! Słuchajcie, albo traficie do lochów! Czarny Miecz: Tak naprawdę to moja flaga powinna powiewać nad tym królestwem. Bourgeois, nędzna kanalio, podnieś moją rękawicę. André: O co mu chodzi? Alya: Właściwie… to wyzwanie na pojedynek. André: Eey… Spotkania omawia moja sekretarka. Czarny Miecz: Hahahahaha! Padnij przed Czarnym Mieczem albo wkrótce poczęstujesz moje ostrze. Tłum: Mieczu, tnij! Mieczu, tnij! Aaa! Mieczu, tnij! Aaaa! Aaa! Czarny Miecz: Brać go! Czarny Kot: Chłopcy, nie za ciężko wam w tych przebraniach?! Marinette: Ałć! Czarny Kocie… uważaj. Czarny Kot: Całkiem dobra rozgrzewka. Czarny Miecz: Mieczu, tnij! Czarny Kot: O-o. Jagged Stone: Zaraz. Czy to krzyk napalonych fanów? Zaraz pójdę tam i ich uspokoję. Aaaaa! Czarny Miecz: Mamy nawet rybałta. Jagged: Chłopcy, proszę was. Wiem, że mnie uwielbiacie, ale to nie powód, żeby walczyć. Czarny Miecz: Jesteś pupilem uzurpatora? Jagged: Co takiego? '-Ratusz-' Chloé: O nie! Ivan: Co my teraz zrobimy? Marinette: Zamknijmy drzwi! Szybko! Chloé: Zamknijmy drzwi. Szybko. Marinette: Daj spokój, Chloé. Chloé: Daj spokój, Chloé. Ee… Czarny Miecz: Padnijcie na kolana przed herbem Czarnego Miecza. Pokłońcie się przede mną. Rose: Chloé, wymyśl coś! Jesteś przewodniczącą! Chloé: Wiesz, jeśli obiecasz mi swój głos, to wymyślę rozwiązanie… jutro. Rose: Nie możemy czekać do jutra. Chloé: No to macie pecha. Poproście kogoś innego. Marinette: Hmm… Tikki, musimy pogadać. '-Pokój w ratuszu-' Tikki: Co zamierzasz zrobić? Marinette: Czarny Kot potrzebuje Biedronki, ale… uczniowie potrzebują Marinette. Tikki: Zaufaj intuicji. '-Ratusz-' Marinette: Kim, Ivan, blokujcie drzwi. Sprawdźcie, czy okna są zamknięte. Nino, Juleka, Rose, Mylene i Alya. Idziecie ze mną. Alya: Dobrze ci idzie. Patrz na przyszłą przewodniczącą klasy w akcji. Chloé: Przecież ja chciałam powiedzieć dokładnie to samo. Sabrina, Ivan, Kim! Zablokować drzwi! Czarny Miecz: Atak! Marinette: Musimy zrobić barykadę! Nino: Szybko! Oby nie stosowali średniowiecznych tortur. Marinette: Pora na odwet. Burmistrzu, musimy stąd uciekać! André: Za mną! Marinette: Później was dogonię. Sprawdzę tylko, czy okna są zamknięte. Chyba będą już bezpieczni. Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! '-Przed ratuszem-' Czarny Kot: Odczepcie się, wy konserwy! Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, łap się! Sorry za spóźnienie. Byłam trochę zajęta, tam w środku. Czarny Kot: Właściwie to bardzo dobrze sobie radziłem sam. Ale zawsze miło cię widzieć. Czarny Miecz: Uformować kolumny! Tłum: Hop, hop, hop. Ooo! Hop, hop, hop. Ooo! Och… Czarny Kot: Strike! Czarny Miecz: Przeklęci kolorowi akrobaci. Biedronka: Hę? Tłum: Aaaa! Czarny Kot: Po co oni wchodzą na dach? Albo raczej usiłują. Biedronka: Do flagi. '-Dach ratusza-' Czarny Miecz: Cel. Pal! Hahahahahahaha! Już za chwilę te paski zastąpi mój herb rodowy! I będę władał miastem! Biedronka: Akuma musi być w jego mieczu. Czarny Kot: Ale jak możemy go przejąć? Biedronka: Spróbuję go przechwycić. Czarny Kocie, nie dopuść ich do masztu! Czarny Miecz: Nędznicy. Nie powstrzymacie mnie. W imię Miecza Ciemności ogłaszam, że wszyscy obywatele królestwa są moimi poddanymi! Padnijcie przed swoim władcą! Hahahahaha. Biedronka: Ha? Czarny Miecz: Wkrótce zasilisz szeregi mojej armii, ty jadowity owadzie. Czarny Kot: Nie tak PRĘDKO! En garde! Władca Ciem: Już niedługo Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota spotka smutny koniec. Hahahahahaha! Czarny Kot: Zaraz zamieni nas w rycerzy! Tłum: Mieczu, tnij! Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Aa… Okej… Oby Czarny Miecz miał łaskotki. Czarny Kot: Nie tym razem. Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, mała Akumo. Czas wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone. Czarny Kot: Ach. Muszę spadać. Na razie. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Nasz pojedynek jeszcze się nie skończył, Biedronko. A na końcu tej wojny ja będę górą. '-Ratusz-' Biedronka: Ha! Tikki: Wspaniale, Marinette. Udowodniłaś, że możesz być i Biedronką i szefem grupy w tym samym czasie. Marinette: To nie było łatwe. Ale warto próbować. Inaczej nigdy bym się nie przekonała, że dam radę. Chloé: Och! Gdzie się podziewałaś? Siedziałaś w zacisznej kryjówce? Marinette: Bardzo zabawne, Chloé. Zostałam zamieniona… w rycerza. Adrien: To tak jak ja. Co za koszmar. Marinette: Mm… już koniec tego zamieszania. Macie mi oddać moje rzeczy osobiste. Uczniowie: Och?! Chloé: J… ja naprawdę nie mam pojęcia o czym ty gadasz… Aaa! Sabrina: Tak, tak. Błagam, zabierz to. Chloé: Ooo? Sabrina: Dziękuję. Chloé: Oooch! Alya: Chcesz to wyjaśnić, Chloé? Chloé: Już ci mówiłam, że nie dotykałam jej pamiętnika. Jak śmiesz mnie o coś takiego oskarżać. Marinette: A skąd w ogóle wiesz, że w środku był pamiętnik? Klasa: Ooch! Chloé: Eee… No… Bo… Sabrina mi powiedziała. To wszystko to był jej pomysł. Nino: Słaba akcja. Alya: Już wiadomo, że nikt nie zagłosuje na Chloé. Ty będziesz naszą przewodniczącą. Marinette: Ee… Nie tak szybko, Alya. Chloé: Ahahaha! Widzicie? Nie można na nią liczyć! Ona po prostu się poddaje! Marinette: Nieprawda. Chciałabym, żebyście mnie wybrali, nie dlatego, że nie chcecie Chloé, ale dlatego, że wierzycie we mnie. Nie składam gołosłownych obietnic i nie załatwię wam tego wszystkiego co byście chcieli. Ale mam dobre pomysły i umiem skutecznie działać. Słucham innych i jestem wielozadaniowa. Prezentowanie was to dla mnie naprawdę ważna sprawa, a co najważniejsze, już wiem, że dam radę. A więc… głosujcie na Marinette. Na przewodniczącą klasy! Adrien: Brawo! Haha! Sabrina: TAAAK! Chloé: Co ty wyprawiasz? Mów, gdzie się zapodział. Och, nie ma z ciebie pożytku. '-Szkoła, klasa pani Bustier-' Caline: Z dużą przewagą głosów, Marinette została wybrana na przewodniczącą. A Alya na jej zastępczynię. Marinette: Możesz prowadzić blog i być w samorządzie. Poradzimy sobie, jeśli dobrze się przygotujemy. Alya: Zgadzam się z tobą. Marinette: Ehehe. Zobacz też.. en:Darkblade/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1